


A death in the family

by pink_kitty



Series: Harry Potter: parent's edition [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, F/M, M/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_kitty/pseuds/pink_kitty
Summary: A death shakes the very core of the word they live in and now they have to stick together the broken pieces and somehow move on.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter: parent's edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606576
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry it took me so long. Hopefully we will be on schedule from now on.

Narcissa’s POV

Narcissa was worried sick at the Potter’s residency. Sirius and Remus were working frenetically on tracking the kid down. He disappeared an hour ago from Hogsmade, when Severus Snape was supposed to watch over him, but he lost him in the sea of people.

Hermione Granger reported him missing. She said he was talking to a blond man, that Harry reassured her was his uncle, although she never seen them together before. They walked together somewhere and then Harry was not back the whole afternoon, she got worried and reported his disappearance to Severus Snape.

“Are you sure the map is working?” Lily asked for the 10th time this minute.

“Yes, but is behaving like he is not in range” Sirius said frustrated.

“Do you think…that they took him out of England?” Remus turned to his lover.

“We never planned that…but how? They can’t just apparate…they would need a port-key.”

“We know Peter is involved maybe there is a port-key registered under his name,” Lily urged. “Who do we know in Transports?”

“We knew Bertha…I have no idea who she was replaced with” Narcissa frowned.

“He appeared!” Remus who was still studying the map shouted.

“Where?” Lily jumped.

“Hogsmade” Remus looked at Sirius.

Lily apparated away with a pop. Everyone else followed.

Narcissa could see only a black mop of hair as Harry was smothered by his family.

“Are you okay?” Lily asked still hugging her son.

“Yes, I got away in time” Harry’s voice was hushed.

“What happened?” Remus asked the trembling kid.

“He is back….Voldemort is back” Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Narcissa froze and looked at her cousin. Sirius looked sick and Remus’s hands were trembling slightly.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Lily asked kindly.

“Not here!” Sirius said looking around.

They all apparated, by unspoken agreement, to Grimmlaud Place. Lily is holding Harry, Sirius and Remus bustle inside flicking all the candles on and lightning the fire. They settle for the library, Harry with a blanket over his shoulder in Sirius’s big armchair, the rest around him on couches and plush chairs.

“It was Peter who took you?” Sirius asked.

Harry nods.

Kreatcher brings him a cup of tea without being asked and thrust it into the kid’s hands. Harry hands onto it like a lifeline.

“How?” Remus asked.

“A portkey, in a present box” Harry’s voice is almost a whisper; they have to strand to hear.

“Where did he took you?”

“A graveyard. A small one, like the Black family one”

“Gaunt?” Remus asked Sirius.

“Can be…but that would show on the Map”

“So what happened there?” Lily prodded gently.

Harry, with an unwavering voice told them about all the events that transpired in the cemetery.

“So when he said I have to fight him, I accio’d the portkey and returned to Hogsmade”

“How many people answered his call?” Sirius asked.

“I didn’t had time to count, more than 10”

“Is okay, Harry, we will take care of it!” Remus said putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, I will let the school know you are safe” Lily said and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“I will murder the bastard!” Sirius said in a dark voice.

“We will, but we will not do it rashly,” Remus advised.

“Rashly!? He kidnapped Harry!”

“He will get what is coming for him, but he is not our focus now!”

“We need to talk to Severus, he may know something,” Narcissa said.

“Yeah, I will go and fetch Lily for this, he is more approachable that way” Sirius sighed.

“You should go home, is Draco still there?” Remus asked once Sirius was gone.

“Yes, he hadn’t come out of his room in days”

“To be expected after what he’s gone through” Remus looked pained.

“I will not stop till I prove Lucius’s involvement in that! Cedric couldn’t just disappear!”

“Dora is working on it also, but is hard since she is still teaching”

“Not long, she will quit after the end of this year. She likes being an Auror a lot more”

**

Draco was waiting for her at the door. He looked the liveliest she seen him in the past days.

“Harry?”

“He is back home, safe”

Draco relaxed, as if a string that had been tensed for a long time was finally released.

“Who?” He asked.

“Pettigrew and Bellatrix”

“That is not all is it?” Draco asked staring at her face.

“He is back”

Draco shivers, all the color in his eyes draining.

“I…will go to my room” Draco drags himself out.

They were all waiting for the paper, her, Lily, Remus and Sirius. She was never a fan of the Prophet, but she was anxious about it now.

Lily made a statement and told them about Voldemort, the journalists were crawling for an interview from her for ages. Narcissa would have liked to see their faces when this is what they got, after all this time.

The Prophet came, on the front page was Dumbledore’s face looking smitty, in bold black letters the title read:

“Albus Dumbledore removed from his position as Chief Worlock after sensational statements”

They turned to the indicated page and Lily read them all the article out loud. Apparently, Dumbledore was fired after affirming in front of the whole court an “outlandish lie meant to rile people up against an invisible foe”. They did not even mentioned his actual name.

“This is bullshit!” Sirius screams. “I am buying a newspaper”

“No, you are not” Remus rolls his eyes.

“Okay, we are buying a newspaper”

“What I mean is, we do not have to, and we already have connections at a newspaper”

“The Quibler!” Lily exclaims.

“Is not as read though” Narcissa frowns.

“It will be when it will feature Lily’s only interview,” Remus said rising from his chair.

“Do you think Lovegood will do it?” Sirius asked.

“Xenophilius is a friend of mine, he will. I will go and write to him” Remus made a hasty exit.

“Wipe that grin of your face” Naricssa turned her head to Lily, the one that spoke.

“What grin?” Sirius asked still smiling.

“The my boyfriend is smart grin”

“Never!”

Lily’s interview did appear in the Quibbler as Remus promised. Moreover, it broke the records for the number of sales. They would have celebrated that, if not for the letter from the Ministry where Lily was accused of slender and fined.

“Why not have a trial?” Sirius asked.

“They do not want people to know about it,” Remus concluded.

“Oh, but they will” Lily’s eyes were fiery.

**

Narcissa was walking fast along Diagon’s Ally. She really does not like to be outside, especially in the crowded market, but this is something she has to do.

Remus once told her about agoraphobia, a word the muggles invented for people afraid to go outside, but she does go, to people she trusts, she went to Hogwarts once, is just that she can feel the stares of everyone passing by. People silently judging her for fighting against Voldemort, for being on the wrong side at the beginning, for being a Black, for divorcing…for raising her son alone. In all of this is only a choice she regrets, but the people staring do not know that. She is fine going into Muggle London, or a different country, but not Wizarding Britain.

Remus and Sirius’s shop is thankfully in a less crowded area, but that is a small comfort. The shop is small, the windows have been cleaned and polished, but no sign hanged outside. She enters. Remus and Sirius are bustling inside dusting and polishing the floors. Lily is arranging the furniture inside, her wand delicately placing a desk in the middle.

“Narcissa!” Sirius is the first to notice her.

“Hello everyone!” She smiles.

“What are you doing here? Is everyone okay?” Sirius panicked.

“Everyone is fine; Draco is visiting his friends”

“Did you walk here?” Remus asked. “The entire zone is no-apparition”

“Yes, I did walk here”

“I am so proud of you!” Lily shouts.

“Is not such a big thing”

“Yes it is!” Lily protests dumping the desk with a loud bang.

“I am here to help you!” She said turning toward her cousin.

“You do not mean at cleaning, are you?” Sirius asked.

“No, I…need to do something; I can’t stand and watch this time”

“You do not owe anyone anything!” Remus said gently.

“I am owing myself! I cannot run from this! I know you are talking about the Order again and I want in that as well”

No one moved or said anything. Sirius was beaming, Remus was pondering and Lily was frowning.

“If you put yourself in danger, what about Draco?” She asked finally.

“You do it and are a single mother as well. If you think that I am incapable…”

“We know, you are more than capable” Remus cut her off.

“We are happy to have you!” Sirius said hugging her.

“What about the shop?” Lily asked.

“You lot need someone to handle the financial aspect and especially the paperwork”

They decided to open an antique shop at the bottom floor using the many objects locked in the Black family vaults and attic. Sirius posted a hiring add in the Quibbler for a clerk and a help.

“You could have posted it in the Prophet, a lot of people read that one,” Narcissa pointed out.

“I prefer the sort of people who read the Quibbler”

The very next day, someone enters the building.

“Hello” the new voice calls shyly.

“Hello” Narcissa welcomed him from the front desk.

“I am here for…the job” The young men said. He looked in his mid-twenties, light blond hair and deep blue eyes, handsome, if he would stop fidgeting and hunching over himself.

“Welcome, my name is Narcissa Black” She walked over and extend her hand.

“Brodin Vilks” The man hesitates, but shakes her hand.

“Are you the shop owner?” Brodin asks.

“That is actually my cousin. He and his partner are upstairs setting up the…place”

“There are rooms above the shop?” Brodin asks.

“Yes, they are, but we plan to use them as well”

“Sirius, Remus, someone is here for the job”

If Brodin was surprised that both of the names were masculine, he did not show it. Good sign, Narcissa thinks.

“Hello” Sirius appears grinning. Both his and Remus’s faces are bright red and even if the clothes look well, Remus has more buttons open then he did going up. Like teenagers, Narcissa rolls her eyes.

Brodin starts smiling as well, but then his nose flairs and he stares at Remus, his body looks tense, ready to jump. Sirius notices and moves slightly in front of Remus.

“Hello” Remus said in a gentle voice as if he was speaking with a scarred animal.

“Actually…I think I am in the wrong shop,” The young man said backing away.

“Pity, because you are more than welcomed here” Remus says.

Brodin stops and looks at Remus unsure.

“Werewolf?” Sirius asked Remus.

“Yes, pretty young, you haven’t been turned long, have you?”

The boy look around unsure on how to answer.

“I’ve been since I was 5” Remus added.

“Last year” Brodin says “I was gathering some herbs under the full moon for a potion…I didn’t even seen the wolf coming”

“How about we continue the interview in the office upstairs?” Sirius proposes.

“You still want to hire me?” Brodin asked surprised. “I’ve been turned down from 3 places only today”

“Well you are not from this one” Remus smiles.

“Not before the interview at least” Sirius said with a tight smile.

“Remus, you conduct this one. Sirius, I need help restocking” Narcissa said.

“Restocking wh…” Sirius starts, but stops in time.

Remus and Brodin make their way upstairs.

“Why did you do that?” Sirius hisses.

“They didn’t need your jealousy fit right now”

Sirius glares at her.

**

Remus ended up hiring Brodin as a potion master in their makeshift hospital. They hired the last people the next day; they hired Serena as the store clerk, she was a half-Veela and it was hard for her to find a job because of that. The next person was Ceas, a goblin.

“I will not work the cash registry!” Ceas proclaimed loudly as soon as he entered the shop.

“We already filled that position” Narcissa blinked surprised.

“Okay, I can do other work. I can appraise.” Ceas nodded to himself.

“Very well, in the back you will find Sirius Black, the owner, you will take your test with him”

Ceas was gone a long time, Narcissa was started to get worried, so she went to check on them. Sirius and Ceas were drinking some old red wine from goblets that were probably worth a fortune and laughing off to some joke Narcissa did not hear.

In the end, both of them were hired. With a full stuff working the antique shop, they could officially open. Remus and Hagrid have spread the word about the place offering help to creatures very discreetly and they were hoping that was enough.

“Why not post a full advert in a newspaper?” Sirius asked one evening before they left the shop.

“The Government is acting really suspicious now, we do not want to go against it unless we absolutely have to” Remus answered.

“How can this be against it? We are practically doing their job” Sirius boomed.

“We are, but in a manner they have no control over…They will accuse us of Merlin knows what” Lily puffs.

“They will find out eventually,” Sirius protested.

“They will, but then they will most likely turn a blind eye than admit it and accuse us publicly,” Remus explained.

“What is the name of the shop anyway?” Narcissa asked.

“I filled for it this morning at the Ministry, I was so surprised no one took it” Sirius said a huge grin on his face.

“I won’t like it, will I?” Narcissa frowned.

“Little shop of Trinkets!” Sirius said cheerful.

Narcissa stares at him unblinking.

“Is a pun and a reference to a muggle show!” He said excited.

“No one would know that!” Narcissa protested.

“Let him have it, his first choice was “The salvage beast” ” Remus sighs.

“In that case, yes, it is marginally better”

“See!” Sirius beams.

Having a job was something new to Narcissa, she always managed the finances in the house and was aware of the investments of the family, but this is her first proper job. She has a small office in the back of the store, where they keep their extra stock. She finished cataloguing the goods Sirius donated to the shop and Ceas appraised them giving all of them an estimated price.

Today is the first day they have real customers coming in and she is very excited. Narcissa always kept to herself, more reserved than any of her sisters, even if Andromeda and Bellatrix had polar opposite believes, they both held strongly to them. Narcissa did not believe in the Dark lord like Bellatrix did, but she did not fight against it either like Andromeda and Sirius did.

She had more to fight for now than she did then. Draco was born in the last months of the First Wizarding War, but even before she had him, she never attended the Dark Eaters meeting. She knew Lucius was one of them, an active participant, she did try to stop him, but she did not took Draco and left like she would have done now.

She entered the shop. Selina was already at the till smiling, Narcissa waved at her and slipped in the back. Ceas was muttering to himself over an old book that Narcissa has brought from the Black vault the other night.

The day was more uneventful than Narcissa expected it to be. It will be a full month until something happens.

They were locking up after a long week, people started coming with their heirlooms, since it was the only antique shop that was not in Knockturn. A lot of people came only to gawk and try to get a glimpse of Lily since she was always in the news these days.

Narcissa was just summing this month’s expenses; Sirius and Remus were managing the counter since Selina asked for a day off. Lily was working at the hospital, since she kept a full job as well.

The shop had a back entrance that they charmed to only open in case of emergency, Lily and Remus put a lot more wards on it than that, but that was the gist of it. Narcissa was surprised when she heard the entrance open. She rose from her desk and walked over the dark backroom.

“Help!” A faint voice called.

Narcissa barely caught the young man; he looked almost Hogwarts age, with dark brown hair and pale, almost translucent skin. He was bleeding, she did not see a wound, but his clothes were covered in blood.

She heard steps rushing in from the shop; bless Remus’s sense of smell, because any more and she would collapse under the young boy’s weight.

“Sirius, call Lily” Remus instructed while helping Narcissa hold the body up. “Are you okay?”

“Fine” Narcissa said. “Is he…?”

“The scent is changing, he may have just been turned” Remus said and carried the man out of the back room easily. Narcissa followed.

“It had been a full moon last night” Remus supplied.

“Oh, I haven’t even noticed…You look…fine”

“Wolfs bane helps…and …Sirius”

“There is any way to stop the transformation?”

“Lily and Brodin were working on something for new people being bitten”

Remus carried the men upstairs into one of the rooms they prepared as part of the hospital. Brodin was still working on something in the lab. He rushed in when they got inside. He sniffed the air around the young man.

“We can still save him” He assured Remus and started working on the potion.

Lily came in only a few minutes later. Narcissa retreated to a corner. It took them hours, but in the end the young man died from blood loos, the werewolf had bitten into a vein in his neck, the only thing that kept him alive for this long was the werewolf venom in his body.

Lily sobbed when he died and Brodin broke a chair. They did not even manage to find out his name. Sirius was the one who took care of the funerals; they were the only people who attended it.

**

After the first patient, many more arrived. Some had wounds after the full moon and needed some medical help; some stay a night or two sleeping in the upper rooms. They had a kid that had been bit on the arm; they manage to stop him from transforming. They break the good wine for that.

Selina brings a Veela to them one night; hunters had hurt her. The Veela is snarling at them, her huge wings are messy and bloody, her face is framed by dark wavy hair, porcelain skin turning white from blood loss.

“She only agreed to come because I assure her the Healer treating her is female,” Selina explains.

“She is, Healer Lily Potter is the best” Narcissa assured the frighten child for it was a child, behind the allure and the sharp talons, child-like eyes were staring at her.

“No men” The Veela snarled.

“There are none in the building” Narcissa assured.

“Good” The Veela said and collapsed. Selina struggled to support her weight.

Lily rushed in; they carried the unconscious body upstairs where Lily treated her. The next day she flew out of the window without another word.

“Fuck Umbridge!” Narcissa and Brodin look up startled. They look at each other not sure how to react when Remus was in such a mood.

“What happened, mate?” Brodin finally asked.

Remus slammed the Prophet on the table. On the first page it was announced a new legislation signed by Umbridge for “the control of the increasingly large werewolf population”.

“Under the new law werewolves can’t hold Ministry jobs, are required by law to reveal themselves upon hiring and are denied education, healthcare and the right to procreate” At the last words Brodin voice, for he was the one reading it out loud, rose to impossible highs.

“She controls who has children now!?” Narcissa rose from her chair outraged.

“Babies that are sired by werewolves would be relocated to an orphanage and raised by the Ministry to become productive members of society” Brodin continued reading.

“How, if they can’t have a job?” Narcissa asked out loud.

“That must violate basic rights or something” Brodid said outraged.

“Oh, yes, we are also not considered fully magical beings since we are dangerous, our right to live is dictated by how safe we are…and she also proposed we should be sent to reservations, like other creatures of the same status” Remus spat.

“Fuck indeed” Brodin said “Sorry Ms. Black”

“Is okay” Narcissa said absentminded. “You need to talk to Sirius about going into politics; we need a good voice out there”

“He hates it” Remus said “I am not sure he would even do a good job, you are more suited for it”

“I can’t…Remus….” She shivers only at the thought of it.

“Moony, we are having a baby!” Sirius barged in.

Remus’s face was bright red; from anger of embarrassment, Narcissa was not completely sure.

“Sorry, boss, but even I can’t make that happen” Brodin said not missing a pace.

They all turned to him like they only now remembered he was there. Sirius and Remus were pretty private, they were not hiding or anything like that, but were not very openly affectionate, especially around the shop. Everyone was relieved by Bodin’s reaction though.

“How do you feel about adoption?” Sirius said wiggling his brows.

“I already have to deal with a 2 year old, why push it for more?” Remus rolls his eyes at his lover, but had a small smile on his lips.

**

The August heat is unbearable in the tiny office. Narcissa has taken to help Selina in the shop, since they are getting pretty good business this month. Selina likes when she helps, Narcissa knows how to talk to stuffy purebloods that are broke and want to sell their last heirlooms, or to pretentious purebloods that want antiques only for the name of it.

She was helping Selina close the store one evening, they were the only ones left, Lily was working at the hospital and Remus has just left a few minutes before of them. Selina closed the register and Narcissa was grabbing their coats when someone stumbled into the door from the other side.

“We are closed!” Selina called.

The figure did not move and leaned more into the door, with all its weight, because the door opened under it. A man collapsed on the floor. Narcissa threw the coats and rushed over to help thinking it was one of the patients.

She turned the man towards her to assess the damage. Remus’s bruised face stared at her, he had cuts that were bleeding and he was breathing hard and shacking.

“Call Lily!” Narcissa ordered to Selina “And Sirius” She added as an afterthought.

Lily and Sirius arrive only a few seconds apart, both busting in, Lily in a professional frenzy, Sirius bustling with unspent energy and resentment.

“Who was it?” Sirius spit venomously.

Remus was not looking at him gasping for each breath.

“Sirius, let me put him back on his feet,” Lily ordered

Sirius stepped back reluctant, but kept glaring at his lover.

In a few minutes, hours, Narcissa has no idea, Lily manages to patch Remus’s wounds and his breathing finally leveled.

“Now…” Sirius starts in righteous anger.

“No! Let him rest!” Lily protests loudly.

And like she casts a spell, Remus’s eyes drop down and closed.

“I should get back to the hospital” Lily sighs. “Get him home and in bed!”

“Want me to come with you?” Narcissa asked.

“No, Cissy, I can manage” Sirius takes Remus in his arms and apparats away.

They are both missing for a week. Narcissa did visit them after day 3. Kratcher answers the door and leads her to the library.

Remus is reading by the fire, a knitted blanket on his legs, although is the middle of summer. Sirius is perched on the couch, muscles tense as if he is ready to jump at any second.

“Do you need a Robe, Moony, are you cold?” Sirius asked.

“I am fine, Padfoot” Remus sighs.

“Good afternoon!” Narcissa announced politely. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than the invalid blanket would suggest” Remus mumbles.

“You are just under the open window!” Sirius protests loudly.

“And also a werewolf with healing abilities” Narcissa pointed out.

“The wounds actually closed already” Remus supplied.

“That is the deal” Sirius hissed.

“Deal?”

“Yes, he gets to mother me and in return he won’t go after whoever did this” Remus said rolling his eyes at Sirius.

“For now” Sirius hisses.

“Sirius!” Remus admonished.

“I am sure they will do something else…and when they do…”Sirius grins darkly, all teeth.

“I do not know their names anyway,” Remus said.

“You know their scent, I am sure you could have found them if you wanted to!” Sirius raised his voice.

“But I do not…If they were doing this because they are Death Eaters or want to hurt someone else I would have….But they only did it because they didn’t like me…”

“And isn’t that enough of a reason to go after them? They are racists or homophobes…they deserve it anyway”

“Sirius, please” Remus lowers his voice.

“Is your choice…” Sirius sighed.

**

Narcissa did not accompany Draco to the station that year either. She wanted to, but Draco refused to be taken by his mother. He was feeling a bit better, at least now he spent some time with friends and outside of his room.

Harry had no such qualms as Lily and Sirius took him to the station that year. Draco was taken to school by the Parkinson’s. Narcissa liked Pansy quite a lot, but she never liked her family. Her father was drunk with power and would do anything to get even a crumble of it and her mother has no say in anything in her life.

The evening of September 1st, Draco wrote to her that he arrived, his letter felt formal as her son has taken to writing lately, she missed when he was more of her son and less of an heir. Every time he leaves to stay with Lucius, he returns a little bit colder, a little bit more proper and prim.

Narcissa knows Lucius is a bad influence on him, but she can’t exactly say in front of a judge that he is turning Draco into more of a pureblood. She starts writing her response. The house is quiet; it always is when Draco leaves.

She finishes her letter and sends it by owl, the bird flies lazily through the open window. Narcissa hears a noise downstairs. She summons her wand. She thinks about sending a Patronus, but she does not know if it’s needed yet.

She walks out of the office and steps downstairs; the wood is old and creaky under her feet. Maybe is not an attacker, just Sirius wanting to vent about something, or Remus wanting a break. She wanted to call, but her voice wouldn’t obey her.

“Petrificus Totalus” She hears behind her. Her whole body goes lax; her wand slips from her hand and falls to the floor.

“I didn’t want to do this” Lucius said walking from the entryway to where she stands like a statue.

She had to allow him into the wards to pick up and leave Draco. That has been her first mistake.

“I did try to get them to give me some other task” Lucius said.

Narcissa glares, she does in her mind as the body does not obey. She screams and cries in her mind as well.

“I really did love you…I know you did not…I always thought you will in time, but you took the first way out that you could have…” Lucius takes a chair, he doesn’t look at her while monologing.

“I wasn’t guilty…I was a Death Eater, but I didn’t kill all of those people…One of us, did, sure, but not me. You took Draco away from me…Winning him back is like I am back in the war”.

If she could speak, Narcissa would scream that he deserved it, that he lost all right to his family when he joined Voldermort.

“And then that kid…What have you made of me, Narcissa? All I ever wanted was to have a normal pureblood life, a family, an heir, enough power and money to not worry about surviving….I am not a megalomaniac, I do not want to rule the world…I just want everything to stay like it is, like it should be”

He rises from his chair, walked to her and pats her unmoving cheek. Narcissa wishes she could bite his hand off.

“I have to tell them you fought, I should have given you the chance…But we both know you would have won” Lucius retreats his hand and pulls out his wand. “I am sorry it had to end like this”

Just before the curse hit Narcissa thinks about Draco, about him at school, she hopes he will stay with Sirius and grow up with Harry and be happy. And for a blinding second, before the white overcomes her vision, she sees a grown up Draco waving at her, carrying a small bundle in his arms smiling blindingly.


	2. Hogwart's Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione doesn't like the way their curriculum is being handled, so she decided to do something about it, everyone else is just part of the game. The Hogwarts Guardians are born.

Chapter II

Neville

Neville was enjoying his breakfast; he found out early that if he woke up before of the rest of his house he can eat in peace and quiet. Not a lot of people were eating at that hour, just him, some Slytherins and Ravenclaws, he only recognizes Hermione Granger and Draco Black but he doesn’t want to impose on either.

The post is arriving early too, if you are there and Neville found out pretty fast that is better if he opens his mail with less people as possible since his gran is fond of Howlers. He only got the Quibbler, Harry had a full campaign against the Prophet, so most of them had switched the newspapers.

“No!” A gasp is heard from the Slytherin side of the room. Neville looks up. Draco Black is holding an envelope in his hands; he is shacking and looks ashen. Neville rises the same time as Granger does and they both walk to him.

“Draco, what happened?” Granger asked.

“Mum…something is wrong with my mother” Draco seems feverish.

“How do you know?” Neville asks.

“She said she loves me” Draco said faint.

Granger and Neville look at each other not sure how to proceed.

“You do not understand…she never…I need to talk to someone and check on her” Draco said and rushes out of the Hall.

“Should we go with him?” Neville asked Granger.

“I think he is going into his Common Room, we can’t exactly follow” Granger frowns clearly not happy.

“Maybe is nothing” Neville said weakly.

But it was. The next day they announced Draco Black will be excused for a few days, Harry Potter was excused as well. Neville searched Granger’s eyes in the crowd. After the feast she finds him followed by Pansy Parkinson.

“So what happened?” Granger asked.

“Is Narcissa…she was murdered” Parkinson whispered.

“How? Who?” Neville asked feelings his blood run cold.

“They do not know…they assume…”Parkinson rises her eyes to Granger, but doesn’t continue. They all knew anyway, the threat of the Death Eater looms over the horizon.

“Shouldn’t you be there? Considering…?” Granger asked. Neville doesn’t like how they speak with their eyes and unfinished sentences, like he is an intruder.

“There wasn’t an official announcement” Parkinson said prim.

“Announcement about what?” Neville asked.

They both turn to him, finally acknowledging his presence.

“Draco and I are betrothed” Pansy said simply.

Granger doesn’t seem as surprised as he is, but nothing ever fazes her.

Harry is back in two days; Black is not back with him. Harry seems more sullen and quiet than usual, but that is to be expected. Neville wanted to ask about Draco, but he doesn’t want to seem too pushy. Parkinson and Granger fret around Potter enough so he hopes he has enough support.

Neville is mostly keeping to himself; he understands the plants in the greenhouse better than he does his fellow classmates most of the time. He likes most and cares about them though and he knows better than most what Draco must be feeling right now, but on the other hand so does Harry. So again Neville decided to keep it to himself.

They announced Professor Umbridge as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts at the welcoming feast, but Neville didn’t really pay her any mind. The teachers for defense change so fast there was a bet going on over the reason they will leave, Fred and George Weasley won the last two.

The Griffindors were having their Defense Class with the Ravenclaws that year. Neville was staying by his best friend, Ron Weasley, sourended by a swarm of Griffindors. Granger was on the Ravenclaw side, sitting alone like she usually did when not having classes with the Slytherins.

Umbridge entered the classroom at the exact time. She was wearing a shade of pink so bright Neville had to blink twice to clear his eyes. She looked small in front of the class, but somehow Neville was the one feeling intimidated.

Umbridge introduces herself again using her full status and rank in the Ministry, people already snicker, but she doesn’t seem discouraged. She presents them the curriculum in an overly sweet tone, a hand rises from the Ravenclaw table, Neville knows is Granger without raising his eyes.

“But what about practical spells?”

“My dear, girl, why would you need practical spells for?”

“To fight Death Eaters” Granger said simply.

“There have all been apprehended by the Ministry long before you were even born”

“Then who killed Narcissa Black?”

“Enough! You should speak when spoken to and please do not interrupt my class again!”

Hermione looks like she is ready to argue, but some Ravenclaws shush her and she subsides.

The class continues in the same manner, Umbridge doesn’t answers anymore questions after the first ones about Voldemort and Cedric Diggory. They are a lot of angry mumbles when they are leaving the class.

“She is the worst one yet” Granger spits while they were walking away.

“Be careful, she may hear you” Ron said cautious sneaking looks behind them

“She can only hear herself” Granger puffs annoyed.We won’t learn anything this year!”

“We had two good runs” Ron sighs.

“I will bet on her getting eaten by something” Hermione hisses.

Neville puffs trying to keep the laugh in. Ron is looking at Hermione surprised and amazed.

**

Neville stares down at his prefect badge confused…He was named Gryffindor Prefect with Parvati Patil. What were they thinking? No one will listen to Neville…He is attending his first prefect meeting; waiting for someone to come and rip the badge away because this is clearly a mistake.

He sees Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson talking animatedly. Hannah Abbot and Parvati were also chatting in a corner; Anthony Goldstein and Ernie McMillan were talking about Quiddich, loud enough to be heard from the corner they retreated to. Draco Black was running late, Neville heard he just got back that morning, so he was pretty sure he won’t show up at all.

“Alright everyone” The Head boy and girl step out. They were Roger Davies from Ravenclaw and Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor. Neville knew Angelina the best out of them, she was a fearsome Quiddich player as well, but she has always been nice and patient with him.

The chatter comes to a halt and everyone is paying attention.

“Your duties as Prefects are to keep things in order, stop people from sneaking out and getting into trouble and report anything you find suspicious to the teachers” Davies said.

“You are not Aurors, we do not want to hurt anyone, we only want to keep a resemblance of order” Angelina smiled.

The door opens and Draco Black steps in. He has dark circles under his eyes, but his uniform is perfectly arranged and not a hair is out of place otherwise. Pansy and Hermione sourended him on all sides as soon as he slips into the room.

“We divided a schedule for you to patrol at night” Davies said and floated to them a piece of parchment. Hermione started duplicating them and handed them out to everyone.

“Your badges allows you access to the Prefect only areas such as bathrooms and the study room and will also permit you to stay out after curfew” Angelina added.

Neville checks the schedule; he is assigned with Draco Black. The Gryffindor breathe a sigh of relief, at least is someone he knows. Hermione and Pansy are patrolling together, whoever made the schedule made a big mistake there, they were ruthless together.

“That will be all, keep the schedule for this week and let us know if they are any problems so we can modify it” Davies said.

“Look at you, Mister Prefect” Angelina walked over to him excited. She ruffles his hair.

“I am sure it has been a mistake somewhere” Neville mumbles.

“That is what I thought as well when they announced me “Angelina grins “But here I am now! I am sure McGonagall sees something in us we do not, but it will come to you!”

“They were a lot of other good guys there in Gryffindor” Neville shuffles from what foot to the next.

“You are not taking anyone’s place but your own” Angelina reassured him.

“Ok….thank you” He smiles warmly.

“You welcome” Angelina ruffles his hair once more and then moves to Pavati.

Neville shuffles awkwardly to his friends. Hermione and Pansy are still by Draco’s side, everyone is quiet.

“Congratulations, Neville” Hermione said warm.

“Thank you! There was no wonder for all of you, I never expected this…”

“Why not?” Pansy asked “I mean you are the most level headed one from your whole House”

“When you put it like that…”Neville grins.

“I am going to go, good-night” Draco said and slipped out.

Pansy and Hermione shared a look, but remained quiet. It was to be expected, Neville thought, Draco was just grieving.

**

“Have you heard about Harry Potter?” Lavender Brown said excited over the breakfast table.

“Heard what?” Ron asked over a mouthful of food.

“He got detention from Umbriedge because he said Voldemort is back in the middle of class” Lavander said weirdly excited. “I heard everything from Pavati, that know it from Hannah Abbot”

“And he got detention for that?” Neville asked.

“Four weeks detentions” Lavander said with a weird cheer.

“And he got it alone, no one said anything?” Ron asked.

“No one said anything, like those snakes can be true friends” Lavander puffs.

“I kept telling him!” Ron huffs.

Lavander smiles widely and scoots closer to Ron. Neville rolls his eyes and accidently makes eye contact with Ginny that is sat on the other side of the table. Ginny looks exasperated as well, Lavander has stopped being subtle that year.

He quickly looks away. Ginny has been in his mind ever since the Yule Ball, they danced together all night and he had more fun than he thought he will, but that is not a good idea, she is his best friend’s sister, she is younger than him, plus she is so fierce is scary. She even got into the Quiddich team that year; Neville can barely fly on a broom.

“I heard she has some weird detentions” Dean said from one end of the bench.

“Weird how? My arm never recovered after Lockheart ones” George whines.

Fred raises his eyebrow at his brother and both erupt in loud laughter.

“I am serious, I saw a first year cradling his arm after her detention” Dean said.

“His arm?” Neville asked.

“I am sure if she was hurting someone, Minny would know, she has the nose of a bloodhound” Fred reassured them.

“Yes, she can’t just hurt kids, this is Hogwarts!” Ron said.

Neville meet Ginny’s eyes, they were both unconvinced.

Is only a few days later when Umbridge is named Chief Inquisitor at Hogwarts.

“That name is so insulting!” Hermione huffs.

“What do you mean?” Pansy asked.

They were all studying in the Prefect’s room because it was significantly quieter.

“That is the name muggle used when they were burning people at the stake claiming their were magic”

“Muggles burned magic folk alive!?” Neville widdens his eyes.

“Couldn’t they use a freezing charm?” Draco pipes out from his seat.

“They were not real witches; they accused one another for different reasons. The accused was always guilty” Hermione supplied.

“Why?” Neville asked.

“Money” Pansy and Hermione answer in the same time.

“Grudges” Draco supplied.

“Now you understand why the name is so wrong?”

“Yes, Proffesor” They all replied in the same time.

Hermione glared at them and continued on her Charms homework.

Umbridge does not stop there. During the fallowing week she starts interrogating the teachers and assisting in their class. Neville doesn’t take Divination, but he found out from Lavender that Umbridge was especially hard on Professor Trelawney.

“That woman is a menace” Hermione whispers during one of their study seasons.

No one usually checks so they sneaked Harry in as well.

“Oh no, you have that face!” Pansy sighs dramatically.

“What face?” Hermione asked innocently.

“The plotting face” Harry supplied.

“I do not have such a face!”

They are a few minutes of silence where only quills squabbling on paper is heard.

“I was just thinking that…” Hermione starts.

“Here it goes” Pansy sighs.

“That” Hermione said louder drowning Pansy’s voice. “If Umbridge is not teaching us anything, we should take matter into our own hands”

“Not another study group! Hermione, you made me join two so far!” Harry said exhausted.

“And your grades show that, but no…not really”

“Not really?” Pansy raises an eyebrow.

“I was thinking of a more practical approach”

“Do you want us to practice defense spells in our own time?” Draco asked sounding bored.

“We can learn from each other!” Hermione defended.

“Learn what?” Draco asked.

“Harry can do a Patronus spell, not everyone had the defensive training you guys had!” Hermione argued.

“Well, not all people needed it like we do!” Draco argued.

“I wish I could have known a spell or two to protect myself back when I was kidnapped” Neville said in a small voice.

Harry looks at him and nods.

“Fine, but Hermione you are taking care of it and only the people present!”

“You can count me out actually” Draco said.

“Why?” Hermione asked offended.

“I think is a silly idea and I do not want to get caught by Umbridge. “ Draco rises from the table “I am done here”

Harry glared at Draco’s retreating back.

“Be patient with him, he is going through a tough time” Pansy said putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I know….I just…We can’t help him if he pushes everyone away”

“I can talk to him again if you want” Pansy offers.

“No, is his choice, we will do it regardless” Harry smiles at Neville.

“Okay, so we can meet at the Hog’s Head next Hogsmade weekend, I have a couple of people I want to invite!” Hermione announces.

“I will invite Ron as well” Harry said.

Hermione looks ready to argue, but doesn’t say anything in the end.

**

Neville was waiting in the Hog’s Head. Hermione had a list and a quill and was furiously writing names down. Harry was in the middle of the table overlooking the room full of students.

“We said only a few students” He hissed at Hermione.

“Well, Ron wanted to invite his siblings as well” Pansy commented from Hermione’s side.

“They are more people here then the Weasley’s” Harry said getting a bit impatient.

“All done, there are only 25 of us!” Hermione said exasperated.

“25!?” Harry shouted. All the chatter in the room stops and all eyes are on him.

“We have people from all houses, a lot of people wanted to join” Hermione whispers.

“Uhm hello” Harry addressed the gathering shyly.

“Hello!” A chorus of voices answered.

“I wrote everyone names on this list, it will go around and I want everyone to touch the tip of their wand to it, is enchanted if you tell anyone about it, I put a curse on it that will activate” Hermione said in a calm voice” If you are not sure, now is the time to step down!” She added.

“A curse?” Harry asked as the paper is circling around.

“I wanted to put pimples at first, but Pansy suggested boils and I went with that”

The paper returns to the center and Neville puts his wand as well. The tip of it lights up and his name is shining in gold on the paper before fading to black.

“Have you settled on the name?” Neville asked.

It was a huge argument. Hermione wanted Dumbledore’s Army, but Pansy was against it and preferred Hogwarts’s Guardians. Hermione took a long look at Pansy and finally written in gold letters Hogwarts’s Guardians on the top.

Pansy smirks content.

“Draco?” Harry asks searching through the small room.

Pansy shakes her head no. Harry nods, but is like a light in his eyes dims.

“I made this” Hermione takes from her bag some gold coins. “When they shine is time for a HG meeting. Pass them around!”

Everyone takes their coin.

“Where will we meet?” Ginny asked.

“We are looking for a right place, we will let you all know” Hermione said.

“What about the Room of Requirement?” Luna Lovegood asked.

“That is just a legend” Hermione huffs.

“I’ve seen it!” Luna defends.

People start throwing suggestions and ignore Luna’s comment. Ginny looks around murderous.

“I think the Room of Requirement is a viable solution” Neville speaks out.

“If you can find it!” Hermione said doubtful.

“We will!” Neville said and smiled at Luna and Ginny in the front row.

“Thank you!” Is Luna’s dreamy voice. Neville turns towards her as they exit the Inn.

Luna and Ginny are staying behind, tagging along on the way back.

“I read about it as well” Neville said.

“Will you really help us find it?” Ginny asked.

“Yes!” Neville said sure.

“The legend said the room appears only when someone is in need of it. To make it appear, one must walk past its hidden entrance three times while concentrating on what is needed. The room will then appear, outfitted with whatever is required.” Luna said.

“So we should pace all over the school?” Neville asked.

“We have a few good places to start from!” Ginny assures him.

**

“Absolutely not!” Draco’s voice rings in the hallway.

“Is not they are doing something bad!” Neville argues.

“Just breaking curfew!”

“For a noble cause!” Neville insists.

“Yeah….Hermione’s little scheme, that is not helping your cause”

“Well, they are already there, so is a bit too late”

“You just asked me to agree to it!” Draco widens his eyes.

“Luna said it will be better this way, she is quite smart”

Draco glares, but skips over checking the kitchen area.

“We’ve found it!” Luna ambushes him after breakfast the next day.

Neville jumps in surprise and drops his bag. He turns towards the voice; Ginny and Luna are grinningly at him widely.

“Can we use it?” He asked grabbing his things.

“Yeah, we will let Hermione know after dinner” Ginny reassured.

“Great” Neville smiled embarrassed.

“See you then!” Luna smiled and dragged Ginny away.

Neville’s coin is burning in his trousers’ pocket while he is in his Defense Class. He doesn’t check it, but Ron is about to, before Neville brushes his shoulder to stop him. No one else checks the coin in the middle of the class thankfully.

They all gather after dinner. Draco is doing his rounds alone and will probably cover for them in front of the others.

The room they slip in is big and round, the walls and floor are made of stone, but they are mattresses littering the floors and mirrors are hanging on the walls.

They all slip in and the door closes behind them.

“How do we get out?” Ron asked.

“The door will appear when it is needed” Luna answered serene.

No one argued this time, considering the fact she is the reason they found this in the first place.

“Thank you all for coming. This first lesson, we will practice the disarming spell Expeliamus” Harry stated.

“How can that help us when we fight someone?” Dean asked.

“The first action we should take in a combat situation is trying to get away unless the escape is not possible” Hermione lectured.

“We came here to learn how to fight!” Seamus protested.

“And you will learn how to escape and defend yourselves” Pansy said losing her patience.

Some people still mumbled under their breaths, but everyone positioned into a circle with Harry in the middle.

“Form pairs” Harry instructed.

Everyone stumbled to form pairs; Neville was too awkward to go to anyone, so he waited patiently for whoever was left and pried they were an even number. When everyone chooses a partner, only Ginny was left. Neville looked over to Luna surprised they are not partnered, but Luna is already chatting up with Cho Chang.

Neville shuffles closer to Ginny.

“Hey!” He said unsure.

“Hi” Ginny smiles.

“Okay now I want you to try and disarm each other!” Harry said and raised his own wand. He partner with Hermione and everyone gave them a large breach.

The room erupted in spells, pure and total chaos. Ginny was quicker than him and Neville found himself being thrown into the air. From each pair someone was either down or wandless, only Harry and Hermione stood in the middle completely unruffled.

“Again!” Harry encourages.

Hermione slips by and takes Dean’s place fighting Ron. Dean shrugs and walks over to Ginny.

“Want to try, red?”

Ginny smirks and raises her wand. Dean is sent flying into the air much like Neville was. The pair change after each try, Neville manages to disarm 3 people, but doesn’t send anyone flying like Ginny and Hermione do.

By the end of the lesson, Neville is sore and has some bruises in places he doesn’t want to think about, but all in all he has a better handle of the spell then he did before.

**

The next day while in Potion’s Umbridge shows up to interview Professor Snape. Neville really hated professor Snape during his first years, he was terrified of him, but in the last year the teacher has significantly mellowed out, so Neville didn’t really want to see him gone anymore.

Professor Snape has asked them to work on a Potion while Umbridge grilled him out. He and Ron have the table closest to the teachers. Umbridge started asking her questions and writing in her notepad. Snape answered in his monotone unimpressed tone dripping with sarcasm. Neville and Ron were doing their best not to snicker too loud.

Finally, Umbridge left in a huff. She doesn’t seem very impressed, Professor Snape was in a foul mood all throughout the lesson, Neville gets yelled out for messing a potion for the first time in a long time. He doesn’t take it personally.

“Is going to be okay!” Neville assures Ron for the 10th time that morning.

“I have no idea why I am even in the team!” Ron cried.

“Because they wanted a full set!” Dean jokes and bit into his breakfast.

Seamus elbows Dean and glares at him.

“You are in the team because you are a good player!” Seamus said.

“I was only joking, mate, you are a good player, is in your blood” Dean said rolling his eyes.

“But to play Slytherin in my very first game!” Ron cried out.

“Is a ritual of passage” Seamus assured wisely.

“No one expects you to win the game for us, just stay on the broom” Dean grinned.

“Thanks for the support!” Ron said glaring at Dean.

Dean just shrugged and smiled.

“I am going to tell Angelina I am quitting!”

“No, you are not!” Ginny rolled her eyes and set her plate next to them.

“She will understand” Ron argued.

Angelina glared at them from her place at the table, did she heard them all the way to where she is seated?

“Like Dean said, just stay on the broom, I can do the rest” She winks.

“You know you are up against Draco Black, right?” Ron asked.

“I can beat him any day” Ginny grins.

“I think she took all the confidence in the family” Dean whispers loudly to Seamus.

Ginny looks up and smiles at Dean and then winks.

“Stop that!” Ron growls.

Luna is sitting by him in the stands. She is wearing a huge lion on her head as a hat that row every time Gryffindor scores. Hermione is sitting with the Ravenclaws, but she is wearing a Gryffindor scarf.

Harry and Pansy are in the Slytherin stands, waving their flags. Neville knows Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are in the stands as well, Professor Lupin stoped to chat with him before the match, and they exchange letters from time to time after the events in third year.

Luna’s lion gets a few good growls in, but in the end Slytherin wins the game. Ron wasn’t really in his best shape, but in the end it was Draco catching the Snitch that does them. He looks into the parent’s loge with a huge grin and the snitch fluttering in his hands and for a second his face darkened. Sirius cheers loudly and waves a huge flag.

Draco is drawn in by his cheering team, but Neville doesn’t see him smile once all through the day. There is a party in the Slytherin Common Room and Harry invites them, but Ron refuses to go. Dean, Seamus and Ginny go, but Neville decided to remain with Ron, mopping.

**

The lessons continue smoothly after that. Umbridge drops a few more decrees, but they have the Hogwart’s Guardians to keep them going. Neville never considered himself a good fighter, but he was quickly learning all the spells Harry thought them. Harry was a great teacher as well, as the lessons progressed he grew more and more confident and they got to more advanced stuff.

By far Neville’s favorite lesson was the Patronus Charm. They were meeting in a Hogsmade weekend, sneaked back inside the castle using one of the short cuts Fred and George knew. The school was empty, only the first and second years, but they were not nearly as loud as the upper classes.

“So for the Patronus spell, all you need to do is think of your happiest memory, you need to visualize that and then cast the spell. “ Harry lectured.

“The spell can be used in more ways than to fend off against Dementors as it can be used against a ray of other dark creatures and to send messages” Hermione added.

Everyone took their places and started casting.

Harry casts first. A stag, looking like a young buck, but still impressive in its size. Hermione got it on her second try, a silver otter that flew playfully across the room.

She was the only one that got a corporeal Patronus in the first lesson. Harry assured all of them that is okay, that it took him a while to master it too and that in a combat situation the spell would act differently.

The problem is, Neville doesn’t get it on his second lesson, or third or fourth or by the time everyone else can do it. He can manage a non-corporeal, a tick white mist around himself like a shield, but never more than that.

Ginny managed a horse in her third lesson, Ron’s is a Terrier, and even the twins managed it to cast two identical magpies. Neville’s last hope was secretly the Slytherins, being a known fact that it was a light spell and most dark families couldn’t cast it.

Blaze managed it, a panther, all smooth lines and regal pace. Pansy took longer to master it, but her cobra was terrifying. Neville heard Pavati gasp loudly and only then noticed the reptile curled around Pansy’s frame.

Neville was officially the last one. Harry was still encouraging and Hermione gave him a book on the magical theory, but the Gryffindor saw the pity in everyone’s eyes. Another thing Neville sucks at….

Neville was lying in bed that night staring at the ceiling. Maybe the problem was the memory; Neville doesn’t have that many happy memories to begin with. He tried for the day that his mum gave him a candy wrapper for his birthday and remembered his name or the full day he got to spend with Frank in a rare moment of lucidity.

Maybe Neville should focus on newer memories, happier ones, like the time Remus saved him from Bellatrix…but maybe it wasn’t an exact memory, maybe it was the concept of it, something that make him happy, a reason that in a fight like scenario would help him to keep going. Neville fall asleep with a new plan forming.

The next morning, he goes to an empty classroom to practice. He closed his eyes and though about his friends, about the found family that he made over the years, at Ron and his family, Harry and Hermione, Luna and before the words left his mouth to Ginny.

“Expecto Petronum!” His voice shake, but his hand was steady as always.

A mist erupted from his wand, damn it and he really thought he was on the right path his time. But then, from the mist took shape a mighty lion.

Neville was speechless. His Patronus nuzzled at him big cat and pounced. After a few minutes of stunned silence the Patronus dissolved into mist.

**

Neville didn’t want to go home for Christmas that year. He had one of the best years he had in all of his school years, he had a huge gang of friends now, he had in more than one occasion people from HG step in for him when he was bullied or picked on.

They had a lesson about shields, Neville was much better at defense spells then he was at offense ones. Everyone was speechless when he showed them his Patronus at the begging of the class, only Ginny was sitting in a corner grinning.

After the end of the lesson, people rushed out to get their suitcases ready for the journey home tomorrow. Neville was half way to the Gryffindor tower when he noticed that he forgot his blazer in the room.

“Do you want me to come back with you?” Ron asked from atop the stairs.

“No, go and pack I will be right back!” Neville said rushing back down.

Neville made his way back to the kitchens and revealed the room. He checked for any other students before opening the door. He walked on the dark room dimly lit by candles. He thought initially that everyone has cleared out, but as he walks farther in the room he sees a shape at the back of the room.

“Ha…” He started calling, but stopped.

It was indeed Harry. Harry and Draco Black arguing with mistletoe forming above their heads.

Neville stopped for a second to look at them. The room above their heads was trying so hard…Draco and Harry were shouting about the HG. Draco wanted Harry to quit as Umbridge was getting bolder and he can be in danger, Harry doesn’t seem to listen. Neville shakes his head and leaves them to it.


	3. Family bussines

Chapter III

Draco’s POV

**

Draco had packed his suitcase the night before. Now he was sitting popped out on his bed trying to read while Harry was throwing stuff in his chest. They still haven’t talked ever since their argument in the Room of Requirement.

Draco understood where Harry was coming from with his organization, he admired him, but he still thought Harry was taking an unnecessary risk. There was some dark wizard out there who was after his skin and he was risking everything for a school gang.

“Have you seen my…” Harry started, but stopped mid-sentence once he realized that they were not speaking at the moment.

“Under the bed,” Draco sighed long suffering.

“How do you know what…” Harry started to say, but he did find his favorite pair of socks balled under the bed.

“You always throw them there,” Draco said.

“Thank you,” Harry said cold. He had to rein himself in and remind himself to be cold, Draco knew because he slipped all the time and caught himself mid-sentence.

“I do not want us to be enemies, Harry,” Draco pleaded.

“Then what do you want?”

Oh, so many things…Draco thought looking at the shape of his friend still bent over his chest. I wish I had my mum back, I wish I could trust my dad, I wish Cedric was alive and not dead by my hand… I wish I could just go back to Sirius with you… I wish… Draco stopped his toxic track of mind.

“For you to be safe,” He said in the end.

“I am safe,” Harry’s tone got louder.

“She knows something is up, she employed a lot of Slytherins on her side… I can’t protect you forever… I heard she is planning on forming a special team, an Inquisition team.”

“Who would join that?” Harry puffed.

“The people that gave you hell in second year, the people that thought you were a fraud,” Draco tried very hard to keep his voice down.

“I am used to have people doubt me and spread lies!”

“But if she catches you… We both know she won’t just expel you, Harry!”

Harry sighed and took a seat on his bed; he clutched a shirt he was trying to fold like a lifesaver.

“Then join us, help us be safe!” Harry pleaded.

“I am joining the group she is making,” Draco announced.

“You are what!?” Harry screamed loud enough to rattle the windows.

“I will have all the inside information that way.”

“We do not need a spy!” Harry spat.

“You need all the help you can get, if you continue to be this stubborn!”

“Are you trying to punish me with this?”

“Not everything is about you!” Draco argued, trying not to think that it was, he was doing it only for Harry.

“Boys, come to the Great Hall for the roll call,” Pansy called slipping into the room. “Please, tell me that is not your unfinished luggage,” She widened her eyes shocked.

“Then I am not telling you,” Harry grinned.

“Useless, the lot of you!” She sighed and waves her wand muttering an unknown spell, Harry’s clothes flew into the luggage and the chest closed with a bang.

“Be there in 2 minutes!” She said pointing her wand threatening at them.

“She’s so scary,” Harry whispered after Pansy had slipped out of the door.

“Finally, something we can agree on!” Draco said rising from the bed.

“We agree on a lot of stuff!” Harry argued.

“Only not on the important ones apparently!”

“We are ultimately on the same side, right?”

Draco was quiet for a long time.

“We are,” He whispered in the end. Harry’s beam could rival the sun.

***

Since his mother death, Lucius Malfoy was Draco’s legal guardian. He was still the Black Heir and would spend some holidays at Grimmauld Place, but he was asked to check with Lucius. The Ministry had changed a lot since the trial for his custody; as soon as his mother was murdered his custody was in question since he was still a minor.

Sirius had filed for full custody as the Black patriarch, but the Ministry considered him unfit to educate a young pureblood, due to his transgressions… Lucius, who was seen as an upstanding citizen was given full custody and most of the holidays. They were lucky the heir laws were so old because otherwise Lucius would have contested that as well.

Draco didn’t know what to feel anymore, at the time of the trial he didn’t feel anything, but cold. It was like everything was happening to someone else, like a bad dream he would woke up from soon enough. But time had passed, hours, days, months and he was still in a world where Narcissa Black was not anymore.

The people he cared for the most had died… Remus had been hurt and now Harry was just pushing his luck. It felt like he was cursed, but Draco had never heard of a dark curse such as this… He did research it for days, as he did a mean to bring his mother back, but she was not Voldemort, she would hate half of a life he had. He needed months to come to terms with the idea that she was gone… and that he can’t do anything about it no matter how strong he was or becomes.

He was not losing anyone else… No matter what he had to do!

**

The Manor looked better than it did the last time Draco was here. The garden was still in the work from what Lucius wrote, but everything was covered in snow now anyway. When Draco arrived the tree was already set in the hallway by the main staircase. No personal touch to it whatsoever, even the globes were family heirlooms, cold, impersonal like the eyes staring at him from the paintings in the hall, all those people he didn’t know silently judging his every move.

Lucius was not in to greet him; a house elf helped him with the luggage. He had his own room, sparsely decorated since most of his belongings were stuffed into his luggage. Andromeda, who took the house he grew up in asked if he wanted something from his old room, but he wanted everything to remain exactly the same there.

He hadn’t visited the house since that night… He told himself he would, to tend to his mother’s roses or just roam the halls, but he couldn’t get himself to. He looked at the window overlooking the garden, he hoped Lucius would plant rose bushes there.

His father was not back before dinner so he ate alone at a huge table with only an elf serving him. He asked the elf to take a seat and eat with him, but she refused. The house seemed entirely too big.

Lucius was back for breakfast. He didn’t apologize, but he did ask Draco about school so there was that at least. He let Draco know that they would be hosting a Yule Dinner for some friends and business partners; he was kind enough to ask some friends from Draco’s school to attend, some from the “right families”.

Pansy was one of the people attending. Draco stuck by her side the whole evening. Theo’s eyes were watching them move from across the room, Pansy flipped him up once very unlady like, Draco loved her a tiny bit more for it.

Their betrothal was announced at midnight; Theo smiled smugly and congratulated them. Pansy smiled and accepted the congratulation by his side, two prize animals for them to apprize. They hated every minute of it.

As soon as the parade was over, Pansy and Draco sneaked on the balcony with a bottle, he never tasted alcohol before, but there was always a first.

“I do not expect you to be faithful,” Pansy said taking boldly the first gulp.

Draco choked on air as Pansy tried to swallow the burning alcohol.

“This whole thing is fucked up,” He said taking the bottle and taking a big swing.

“It is what it is,” Pansy sighed and collapsed in a heap on the hard balcony floor.

“Do you really want to get through with this?”

“I accepted my fate a long time ago,” She sighed.

“I… do not even like girls,” Draco seat himself by her side.

“I do not expect you to love me!”

“But I do love you, only not…”

“It’s okay, Draco, a lot of people are trapped in a loveless marriage, at least with us we both know how we stand.”

“Don’t you believe in love?’

Pansy puffed and took another swing of the bottle. “I have never met a truly long term happy couple in my life.”

“Maybe… But I would still want to try…”

“We have time; they expect us to marry after Hogwarts,” Pansy rolled her eyes.

“And what if I fall in love?” Draco asked.

“It won’t last forever, it never does,” Pansy sighed. If Draco didn’t know her better he would have said she was talking from experience, but she had never been in love. “What about Harry, though?”

“What about him?” Draco asked in a loud alarmed tone.

“Draco, do not insult my intelligence,” Pansy glared raising a threatening eyebrow at him.

“I do not know what you are talking about!”

Pansy sighed long suffering, “Of course, as you wish.”

Draco helped her up and they return to the party. Pansy had no idea what she was talking about, Draco told himself and alcohol was not as good as everyone hyped it out to be.

**

He got to spend a few days between Christmas and the New Year at Sirius’s. Lucius dropped him off at the door and apparated before anyone from inside got to open the door. Draco rang the doorbell on his own, inside the house was loud so he assumed everyone was there already. Andromeda opened the door and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

“I am fine, aunt Andi,” Draco squirmed in her arms.

“Draco is here!” She announced loudly.

“Draco!” Dora barreled into him.

“Dora!” He smiled warmly at her.

The rest of the Black family appeared in the door. Sirius looked worried and bone tired, but he beamed at the sight of Draco nevertheless.

“Get the boy inside, we all want our turns!” Remus’s voice called from the inside.

Sirius laughed and rushed him past the wards. The familiar magic settled over him like a caress over his skin.

“I am glad to see you!” Remus said warm. He still wobbled, not fully healed from the attack.

“Draco!” Lily was rushing from the kitchen. She smelled like cookies when she hugged him.

“I am happy to see you all,” Draco said removing his winter coat and scarf.

“You are late!” Harry admonished him from the door. He is covered in flour and grinned stupidly, wide and beaming.

“You look ridiculous,” Draco couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of him.

“I am learning how to bake, the muggle way,” Harry said proud.

“Who is supervising him?” Draco asked.

“Kreacher and I, don’t worry,” Lily reassured.

“Hey! I am a very able baker!”

“Does anyone smell burning?” Dora asked.

Harry and Lily rushed to the kitchen. Draco laughed loudly till he couldn’t breathe anymore, he felt like he hadn’t laughed like that in years.

The dinner was delicious, the cookies are burnt, but Draco lied about them to see Harry beam proudly.

After dinner, the Floo roared to life.

“We need an order meeting!” Severus proclaimed loudly.

“Dora, take the kids in the bedrooms, make sure they stay there!” Andromeda said authoritarian.

“But I want to…” Harry began.

“Harry, now!” Lily said glaring at her son.

“Come on!” Dora jumped from her chair and led Draco and Harry upstairs.

“If that talk is about Voldemort I need to know as well!” Harry protested once they were inside the bedroom.

“Harry!” Draco sighed.

“I am not a small kid, I already confronted him once!”

“And only got away because of his hubris, we are not taking any chances,” Dora pointed out.

“That won’t stop him from going after me, will it?”

“No, but the people downstairs will!” Draco reassured him.

“I do not want people to die for me!” Harry argued loudly.

Draco widened his eyes and stared in horror.

“Like my mum did?” He asked icily.

“Draco I…”

“Yes, she was killed by them and you should freaking respect that and not put your life in danger! Do you have a death wish? Because it looks like it!”

“I do not…I just want to fight my own battles!”

“Voldemort is not fighting alone and neither are you!” Draco almost screamed the last part.

Harry looked crestfallen.

“How about chess?” Dora said loudly.

“Sure…” Harry whispered.

**

The next morning, Severus was sitting at the table. Sirius was sitting the farthest for him he could get around the round table. Andromeda, Dora and Ted were absent, but Lily was already there sipping her coffee.

“Due to circumstances, we decided that both you and Harry should take Occlumency lessons,” Severus said as soon as Draco sat down.

“Why?” Draco narrowed his eyes.

“Irrele…” Severus stared.

“Voldemort,” Sirius said simply.

Severus glared at Sirius who started sipping his coffee undisturbed.

“Who is going to teach us?”

“I am,” Severus said.

“At school? Won’t people get suspicious?” Draco asked.

“Not if you are both in detention for the rest of the year.”

“Why would we be in detention all year?”

“McGonagall gave you the detention, but asked me to conduct it since she is too busy. We will start with 3 lessons a week and move from there. “

“Understood. Thank you for teaching us and taking the risk”

“You are welcome. I assume Harry is still sleeping?”

“Like a baby… a snoring baby.”

Sirius sputtered and Lily smiled indulgently.

“Let him know, I have to go now, it is too dangerous already,” Severus rose from the table. “Thank you for the tea,” He turned to Lily and bowed his head.

“That is my tea actually, my fancy one too,” Sirius muttered.

“Be careful,” Lily said putting her hand on Severus’s arm.

“You too!” Severus nodded and walked towards the hallways and the Floo.

***

True to his word, Severus got them detention for a whole year for misdemeanor. McGonagall looked rightfully furious when she dished that one out. They were to meet Snape in the first day of term after the normal classes.

“Are congratulations in order?” Pansy asked during lunch.

Draco frowned.

“Come on, people to not get this much detention for nothing.”Misdemeanor” too broad, last person to get that much was Blaise when he was caught snogging Tracey Davis in the library last year.”

“I didn’t know Blaise went for…” Draco trailed of.

“Anything with a pulse?” Pansy completed laughing. “How did you even miss that? It was near the end of year”

“Yes… I was pretty preoccupied at that time…”

“Anyway… You and Harry? Finally happening?”

“We…” Draco knew he could trust Pansy with anything and she would never betray him, not willingly at least. “We got in trouble because we sneaked out after hours under the Cloak and McGonagall caught us trying to prank Umbridge.”

“So no congratulations yet,” Pansy sighed defeated.

“You are way too invested in my love life.”

“I am trying to live vicariously through you since I have no life of my own,” Pansy joked.

“We talked about it, if you are interested in someone…”

“And I told you before, what good will it do if nothing can came of it.”

“Then why do you…”Draco asked staring over at Harry with his Gryffindor friends.

“Because I love you both and have eyes!” Pansy puffed.

“Why does it matter? I am promised to you, like you said nothing can come of it.”

“Since when are you following traditions?”

“Since now!”

***

“I need you to clear your minds first. Every person has their own technique for that, imagining a blank page works usually, so start with that,” Snape started his lesson. “I will try to get inside your heads and I want you to block me!”

Draco didn’t have time to concentrate on anything till Severus attacked. He could feel him rattling inside his thoughts, the surface level, impressions about the room, the lesson, his discussion with Pansy from earlier today that was at the far front. Severus pulled back abruptly.

“Neither of you didn’t even try,” Severus snapped. Draco thought he had a look of pity in his eyes, but he didn’t had time to linger before the next attack.

By the end of the long lesson, neither managed to block Severus from their mind. He was exhausted, panting on the floor.

“See you both here tomorrow and I expect some results,” Severus snapped again.

“He is so mean because he is worried,” Draco explained to Harry while they were making their way to their dorms.

“I know,” Harry sighed.

***

Draco completely forgot about Valentine’s Day. He only remembered about it when he entered the Great Hall and some decorations were floating from the ceiling.

“I am surprised she even let us decorate since she is giving people detention for standing too close,” Hermione puffed.

“Blaise has detention almost every day of the week,” Pansy sighed.

“You and Harry too,” Hermione smirked.

“For the last time, we had ours way before,” Draco sighed exasperated. “Why are you pestering only me, go to Harry as well.”

“You are way easier to rouse,” Pansy smiled fondly at him.

“My friends are harpies”

Hermione’s eyes lit at the reference, she was looking like a lion ready to pounce and open the discussion about muggle mythology book that she lent him.

“So are we going to Madame Putifoot?” Pansy intercepted her.

“Yes,” Draco said dazed.

“Oh, you will meet Harry and Cho there then!”

“Harry and Cho?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, she asked him out and they are going to the tea shop as well.”

“Oh…”

“We are going to the tea shop!” Pansy stated firmly when they were alone.

“I do not want to… interfere on Harry and his date.”

Pansy raised one perfect eyebrow at him.

“You do not want a date anyway!”

“Well, now I do!” Pansy said stubbornly.

“Pansy…”

“Draco…” She mocked him with a whinny tone.

“But we stay away from them!”

“Of course!” She smiled with a fake innocence.

***

“I know I proposed this, but this is weird,” Pansy said.

“He never said he was interested in her,” Draco whispered.

“Look, your jealousy was cute at first, but this is creepy.”

“Jealous? I just feel…betrayed. I am his best friend, I should know about this, from him and not Hermione.”

“And we are hiding behind a menu because you are friend-betrayed?”

Draco glared at her.

“It’s like with Cedric all…” Pansy started, but stopped. Draco’s face turned grim.

“Don’t mention that name,” Draco said in an arctic tone.

“Draco…” Pansy grabbed his hand over the table.

“You are right, we should go!” Draco retreated his hand and jumped to his feet.

“Draco!”

“Draco?” The second voice was not Pansy’s…

“Black and Parkinson, of course,” Chang said in a tight voice.

“We were just leaving!” Draco said not daring to look at Harry’s table.

“You can celebrate Valentine’s Day with us, a double date,” Chang said in the deafening silence.

“We are not on a date,” Harry and Draco said in the same time.

There was silence and some whispers. Chang rose from the table.

“Excuse me… I think there has been a misunderstanding here!” She started diplomatically.

Pansy took a huge breath, “Harry, what is today?”

“Tuesday?”

Pansy took a seat at the table and dragged Draco down to it as well.

“You accepted to go with Cho on a date on Valentine’s” Pansy continued like talking to a child.

“I… you asked me to go and have tea with you...You wanted to date me?” Harry realized.

“I didn’t realize he was taken, I am sorry,” Chang turned to Draco.

“He didn’t realize he was on a date” Pansy repeated in a daze. “You are lucky you’re pretty!”

Chang rose from the table, “I am so sorry”

“I will come with you,” Pansy sighed and rose. “You will both stay here and talk things out,” She hissed at her friends.

Draco nodded, “You didn’t realize…You are definitely no Ravenclaw.”

“And you are no spy, hiding behind menus?”

***

“How did it go?” Pansy pounced on him as soon as he got inside.

“I know what you want and no,” Draco said.

“Really!?”

“Pansy!” He hissed.

“So you will wait till he has a real date next time?” Pansy threw at him and stormed off.

Now… that was a tough one to digest.

***

“Okay, so I had my Divination class” Pansy proclaimed loudly.

“I still don’t understand why you take that class, is nonsense”

“Very true, but is an easy grade and I need it”

“Who is even teaching it, didn’t Umbridge sack Trelawney?”

“She did actually, a centaur taught it!” Pansy said excited.

“Okay…”Draco said unimpressed and took another bite of his lunch.

“He went and talked a bit about our fortunes” Pansy continued.

“Is everyone going to die again?”

“No, but Harry is going to meet the love of his life, he is at a crossroads”

Draco struggles not to choke on his potatoes.

“Did…he say anything?”

“Laughed honestly, he doesn’t believe in prophecies either”

“And why is this even news then?”

“Because it was obviously about you!”

“He already “meet” me!”

Pansy pouts at him and smacks him over the head.

“Hermione knew why she quit that class, is gibberish”

“It’s fate!” Pansy whined.

“What did he said about you then?”

“…Yeah, maybe you are right about prophecies” Pansy said cryptic.

She refused to say anything no matter how much Draco pestered her.

**

Umbridge went one step farther in her war against the school. She created the Inquisition Squad, mostly of pure-blood Slytherins that aligned with her ideals. She didn’t call Pansy or Blaise in, but she did interview Draco for it.

“Mister Malfoy, please, come in,” She chirped in her forced sweet tone.

Draco clenched his fists and took a seat. Her office was horrible, like some muggle grandma had decorated it. He refrained from correcting her about the name; she always preferred to call him Malfoy whenever she could.

“Professor, you summoned me?” He started forcing a polite smile.

“Yes, as you know I am starting my own… little group to ensure peace in the school. Your father has insisted for you to join, but honestly I do not think you are suitable for it.”

“From what I have seen, the criteria are to be pureblood and from a good house.”

“And to have outstanding morals and values.”

Draco had to bite his tongue at that knowing Theo was currently running the gang.

“I am sorry Professor; I do not understand how those do not qualify me…”

“You see, even if this is my first year teaching, I have been monitoring the school for a while and especially Harry Potter’s antics. Your name and his often come up together. You are also the heir of a house that has very opposing values to what we stand for.”

“I did not choose what house I am the heir of,” Draco piped in.

“But you could have, since it’s pretty easy to get disowned in that particular family. I am sure Sirius Black could help you with that.”

“I think that my position as Harry Potter roommate would be advantageous to us.”

“Mister Malfoy, you are Potter’s friend; some say his best friend. Some say more, but I do not want to dwell on the extent of the corruption you were subjected to. In short, I do not trust your intentions, even if your respectable dad has vouched for you. I need proof of your allegiance.”

“What kind of proof?”

“Tell me where they are meeting!” Umbridge’s eyes were shinning with a weird light.

***

Being part of the Inquisition Squad was never really going to be fun, Draco knew that going in. But what it actually turned out to be… Umbridge used them to reinforce her rules. In his first day, Draco had to give Blaise detention for breaking the fraternizing rule and kissing a guy from Ravenclaw. Blaise just stared at him blankly and took his punishment.

The next day, Draco saw Blaise cradle an injured hand. The guilt was chocking him.

He tried not to give people detention anymore after that. It was surprisingly hard since his friends were really keen on breaking rules. He had to stop Harry going out in his girl’s school uniform at least two days a week, help Blaise sneak whoever he was dating in… having a double life was tiring.

Draco had to turn Creevey in, he found him taking pictures of the forest after curfew. Creevey was talking a mile a minute excited to show him the landscape pictures only laminated by the moon and how the charm he used on the lenses worked. Draco tried to sneak him into the common room before someone else saw him.

“Mister Malfoy!” Draco heard Umbridge’s voice behind him.

Creevey made a step back hiding behind Draco like he could protect him, like it mattered.

“I was just bringing back a student, Professor,” Draco said in a leveled tone.

“Mister Creevey, what were you doing?” Umbridge asked in her sweet tone.

“I was taking pictures, miss. I have this new charm on the camera and…”

“The camera is muggle technology and is not allowed inside the premises.”

“I was… only…”

“Mister Malfoy, secure the device, please. I am confiscating it.”

Draco took the camera off Creevey’s neck. The younger’s boy big innocent eyes looked at him pleading for help. Draco couldn’t bear it so he yanked the camera and handed it over. Umbridge smacked it to pieces with a crushing charm, it was unrecognizable in only a few seconds.

“Go to your room, Colin,” Draco said.

“Mister Malfoy, but he wasn’t punished” Umbridge voice rings unruffled.

“But…” Draco swallowed.

“Extend your hand!” Umbridge called.

Draco could feel Creevey’s eyes on him, but couldn’t bear to watch. He heard the screams, but he didn’t flinch. He knew it couldn’t last as long as it felt, but it must have been minutes long.

“Mister Malfoy, take mister Creevy to his room,” Umbridge said in a leveled voice.

Draco nodded. He couldn’t even rise his eyes. Creevey was so silent he had to strain to hear him following.

**

They were having their Defense against the Dark Arts exam. They were sitting in alphabetical order, but as always, Umbridge addressed him as Malfoy and not Black, so he was sitting at the end of the classroom. The exam was pretty easy, he didn’t even had to concentrate fully on it. Draco finished his exam and was now watching others. Weasley was fretting on the other side of the room, sneaking glances behind him at the door.

There were only a few minutes left when the door banged to the wall. Draco turned surprised. Peeves entered first and started throwing the desks around in his path. Draco jumped from his desk as the poltergeist made his way up to Umbridge. Umbridge dodged and the poltergeist disappeared with an evil laugh.

Through the open door, Fred and George Weasley burst in on their brooms.

“No flying in the halls!” Umbridge’s voice called.

One of the twins, Draco could never differentiate them without the name sweaters on, pulled out his wand and a red and gold firework went off. The other one grinned and set off another one. Umbridge screamed, but her voice drowned in the noise.

“Let’s blow this joint!” one of the twins screamed over the noise.

“I was never interested in higher education!” The other grinned.

They set off small fireworks all over the room, desks were upturned, exams papers were flowing all around them and Umbridge was in hysterics.

“The Inquisition Squad, escort everyone to their dorms!” She squeaked.

“What about the exams, Professor?” Harry asked in a fake innocent voice.

“Let’s go, Potter!” Draco snapped to action grabbing him before Umbridge would focus all her ire on him.

“That was awesome!”

“Shut up and go,” Draco whispered. “You had something to do with this?”

“No and now I regret it!”

Draco glared at him and tugged on his hand. Stupid freaking… Should be in Gryffindor.

***

“Mister Malfoy, I didn’t expect you,” Umbridge smiles fake.

“I wanted to state that Potter had nothing to do with the incident that occurred during our exam.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, madam.”

“My patience is running out. You said you would exchange the location of their little meeting club for being admitted into the Inquisition Squad, and you did not fulfill your part.”

“They meet in the Room of Requirement, but I do not know how to get inside,” Draco said.

“Fine, point me to a member that is willing to talk.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want a member now. Unless you think Potter would talk. I mean everyone would under the Potion…”

“I understand.”

In the end he took Marietta Edgecombe to Umbridge.

Draco didn’t send his Patronus ahead like he planned initially. He managed not to be in the squad capturing students at least, but that was a small mercy. Only Harry, Hermione and Ron were captured in the end. Pansy managed to get away and return to the dorm.

“She has Harry!” She said out of breath as soon as she stormed into his room.

“I told you,” He said from his bed where he was pretending to read.

“She will hurt him!” Pansy insisted fanatic.

“She doesn’t have that kind of power,” Draco sighed.

“Are you willing to risk it?” Pansy asked her eyes shining.

Draco grabbed Harry's cloak and burst out. He entered the Room of Requirement, the Inquisition Squad was still there, but no Umbridge or the trio he was looking for. He tried Umbridge’s office. From outside he could already hear her screaming at someone.

The trio let her into the Forbidden Forest. The night was cold and Draco could see the moon rising, it was going to be a full one. Both Sirius and Remus had told Harry and Draco numerous times not to go into the forest on a full moon, since Sirius had gotten a part of the land for Remus to transform freely on. As Draco followed them, he knew where Harry was taking her.

They got into a clearing. It was dark without the moon fully up in the sky. Remus was with someone. Draco had only seen him at Narcissa’s funeral, some guy working in the shop, but his name escaped him.

“Harry?” Remus turned towards him. “You should not be here” His voice was shaky.

“Professor Umbridge wanted me to show her where the leader of the resistance group is,” Harry said dry.

“Umbridge?” The other guy snarled. His canines were bigger than normal and his eyes were tinted yellow. Another werewolf, Draco realized.

“Bodin!” Remus warned.

“That bitch ruined my life!” Bodin revealed his fangs and made a step towards the group.

Remus stepped in front of him. Ron and Hermione were taking a step back, but Umbridge and Harry held their grounds.

“The kids are pack,” Remus said. “And this is not how we deal with it, killing her will not solve anything. She is just a product of a society and way of thinking.” How Remus could be that eloquent when his body was shaking ready for transformation was beyond Draco.

“Werewolves,” Umbridge spat like the word was poison in her mouth. “You… are Remus Lupin, you were a professor here! Are you the one perverting the young minds of children? Talking to them about Dark Lords when they should actually be afraid of you?”

Bodin growled. He started shacking and crumbled to his knees. Remus was still standing in front of the kids.

“Go, now!” Remus said turning to the kids.

“See, kids? This is the true evil, he will rip you to shreds, no matter what his human deceiving self says. This is what you should have been fighting against, not phantasm!” Umbridge shouted turning to the trio of students.

“I rather take my chances with the werewolves than with you, thanks,” Ron growled.

“Harry, go!” Remus ordered. He raised his head, sniffed the air and staree right at Draco under the cloak. “Go!”

“Petrificus totalus!” Umbridge cast and Harry and the others froze. “No, I think you should see what is truly behind the façade of this human face.”

Bodin’s bones started breaking and his clothes ripped. It was like his body was crumbling and then rearranging itself.

“Undo… the spell…” Remus growled through clenched teeth.

“They always wanted a more physical approach,” Umbridge said.

Draco didn’t know if Umbridge though she could protect all of them from two grown up werewolves, but he didn’t want to stand and watch. He hit Umbridge with a Petrificus Totalus and release the spell on the trio.

“We should go…” Hermione, always the more rational one, said and made a few cautious steps back.

“But what about Umbridge?” Harry asked.

“She kind of deserves it, mate,” Ron mumbled.

By this point, Bodin was fully transformed and Remus was more wolf than human.

Umbridge stood there frozen, no expression on her face. Bodin tried to jump at her, but Hermione had time to cast a shield in front of her. Bodin attacked the shield with sharp claws and fangs. Ron and Harry took an involuntary step back like their instincts was screaming at them to go. Draco felt it too, something primal telling the pray to escape before the predator gets to it.

Bodin stopped his attack, panting. Harry and Ron took this moment to drag Umbridge further away and then Harry levitated her. Hermione kept the shield up as she was retreating.

Draco followed them maintaining the shield spell that got weaker with every lounge. Remus rose, he was bigger than Bodin. His fur was the same shade of brown as his hair, Draco noticed, but nothing in the beast was his family member.

Bodin caught a whiff of a new scent and abandoned the chase; he turned straight to Draco. He thought he had enough time to drop the shield on the others and cast for himself, but the werewolf was already jumping.

A shadow blurred in midair as Remus tackled Bodin to the ground. His eyes were shinning yellow again and he snarled at the other male. Bodin bowed his head.

Draco took the moment to escape himself.

Umbridge didn’t tell anyone what happened in the woods. The trio kept their mouths shut as well. Umbridge handed in her resignation a few days after.

Draco found out from a letter Sirius sent that Remus was aware enough to let them escape and if Remus smelled him there he didn’t tell Sirius. Sirius himself had been at a meeting, an Order meeting by the looks of it. Apparently, the Death Eaters were planning to steal something from the Ministry, but were stopped. 

***

The worst part was Harry ignoring him. He never did that before, Harry was always there no matter how Draco fought against it. Pansy was giving him a wide breach as well and everyone that was in the Hogwarts Army was glaring at him every chance they had. He wanted to scream in their face, but what good would that do.

He stayed with Slytherins in the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle were easy to bare, once you realize that there was no real malice behind them. They just followed whoever intimidated them and Draco got pretty good at that. Blaise was still around, in a corner watching him, not saying a word, as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

He did not miss Harry, not one bit!

Lucius was in a meeting and could not pick him up at the station. Sirius took him with them as Lily took Harry. Sirius came with his blasted bike again.

“I heard you had a pretty eventful last semester,” Sirius started.

Draco grunted a response.

“Is that so? Please, tell me more,” Sirius mocked. The bike took a wild turn and Draco shut his eyes.

“If I die like this, Remus is going to kill you.”

”I can make it look like an accident,” Sirius laughed and accelerated.

They passed by the turn for Grimmauld Place.

“Where are we going?”

“I think it’s a great day to study some family history, you know how purebloods love genealogy.”

“Are you taking me to a library?”

“Better,” Sirius grins.

They arrived at the cemetery, the same one his mother was buried in, and walked to the Black crypt. They had some kind of mausoleum built from black marble with gargoyles and iron gates at the door. Draco visited it a few months ago to see his mother’s grave.

“You should have told me we are going to see her grave, I would have brought flowers.”

“We are not, I mean, not only hers,” Sirius said.

Narcissa’s grave was filled with flowers and candles. It took Draco months to even get the courage to visit it, then he did and he felt nothing; his mother was not here. Then he laughed thinking about how Narcissa would have words about the flowers placed there and where her grave was reported to the others. But he felt like he had to, so he came back.

Sirius revived some roses in a vase. Draco lit a candle.

“Let’s take a few steps.”

The place was creepy. Draco always thought so. It was reserved only for the Black family and the heirs, no spouses or adopted children. It was magically enhanced and the spiral staircase was going down chronologically to the first ever Black.

They took a few steps by graves of recently deceased Blacks that Draco hardly if ever knew. They stopped by an old grave Draco never visited. He used to come here with Narcissa to put fresh flowers at his grandparents’ graves, but never stopped at this one, Regulus Black.

“He was my younger brother, you know,” Sirius said suddenly. Sirius never talked about his brother. Narcissa and Andromeda mentioned him once or twice, but only in childhood memories, never when he was older. Like he disappeared when he turned 14 although he died at 18. Draco found out he was a follower of the Dark Lord and died a bit before they lost the First War.

“He died very young,” Sirius continued. “He was named heir when I left home. I got away in time, but he was trapped there and all those expectations fell on him. He had to be the perfect son and heir, because I was not,” Sirius’s voice shakes. “He joined the Death Eaters because that was what most of our family did at that time. Except your mother, bless her, she was always smart.”

“How did he die?” Draco asked.

“We always thought he died in the War, a meaningless fight somewhere,” Sirius said. “But that was not true. He betrayed Voldermort.”

Draco turned to Sirius surprised.

“Voldemort was taking precautions in case something were to happen, he found a way to keep himself alive by dividing his soul into pieces. He wanted to use a locket and to test the defenses he took Kreacher, our house elf. Regulus was heir so the house elf responded to him, being left to die Kreacher used his magic to return home to his master. Regulus was not happy about how Voldemort treated those beneath him, so he took the locket and planned to destroy it himself. He died before he got to do it,” Sirius said.

“How did you find out?”

“Kreacher told us, he finally deemed us worthy of his loyalty and brought us the locket and told us the whole story.”

“But Voldemort is back, even without the locket,” Draco frowned.

“He is, because they still exist. We took care of the locket already, but we do not think it’s the only one.”

“So we have to destroy these and he dies?”

“That is the current theory.”

“How many?” Draco whispered.

“We do not know.”

“Okay, thank you for sharing this with me.”

“This is not why I brought you here” Sirius said.

Draco frowned.

“I wanted to tell you Regulus’s story so you do not make the same mistake,” Sirius continued.

“Joining the Dark Lord?” Draco frowned.

“That and also thinking you have to do everything alone. If Regulus came to me, if he asked for help… Even if we were at odds, he was my family… I would have helped him no matter what.”

“I don’t know why you think I…” Draco started.

“Because I see him in you, the same stubbornness, the same will to please others, the same feeling of crushing responsibility. He didn’t have to do everything alone and you do not have to either.”

“I have not joined Voldemort,” Draco said in a cold tone.

“I know, but I wanted to tell you that you have help, that you have family and we are here for you no matter what.”

Draco felt like he was chocking, he did not trust himself to speak so he only nodded.

“Great talk,” Sirius murmured and patted him on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This series is ongoing for all the new readers ( if they are).   
> I am moving slow, but I am moving still, soo...
> 
> Enjoy! And as always I appreciate your feedback is literally what makes me keep going.


End file.
